The Ultimate Fanfiction
by Fearlesswriter6
Summary: This is a story involving all of my favorite books including Hunger Games, Maximum Ride, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, and my own character. I hope you'll like it as much as I liked writing it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I walked into the bright sunny meadow. The sun was shining at an angle to the point where it was right in my eyes. Putting on my sunglasses, I noticed the glint of an object at the opposite side of the meadow. One I had not noticed when first walking in.

Stepping closer, I realized it was a girl with olive skin, gray eyes, and dark brown hair. In her hands was a silver bow and on her back was a silver sheath of arrows. She seemed to be stroking a rabbit that seemed a bit spooked.

"Hello?" I whispered ever so quietly. "What are you doing here?"

She didn't seem to know I had been there until now. "Hmm? Oh, my name is... Why, why do you want to know?"

"Because I've been coming here for years and I just wondered. Geez. Why are you so tense?" I placed my hand on my hip and tried to look irritated.

The girl looked, stood, and held out her hand. "You're right, I shouldn't have reacted that way, and my name is Katniss Everdeen. Yours?"

"Keke Simmons." I shook her hand then looked around the meadow.

A slight ruffle over to my right sent me into alert mode. I threw the backpack I was wearing onto the ground and whipped out my bow and an arrow so fast Katniss backed up a little.

"Whoa, you've got one too! That's cool. Oh, and by the way, I'm sure it's nothing." She put her hand on my shoulder and tried to soothe me. Nothing at this point could soothe me now. I was poised for an attack. Brown hair braided up, nothing could deter me. Who-or what, could be in those bushes?

All of a sudden six figures stepped out of the brush with big windbreakers on. Odd for sixty degree weather. What ever floats their boats, right? These people were really tall, especially the two oldest boys, it looked like. The tallest girl, who had blonde hair, and brown eyes stepped forward.

"What are your names?" She asked. Odd way to word that question I thought.

Katniss spoke up first using her last name so it wouldn't endanger her as much as her full name would. "Everdeen, who are you?"

"Max Ride. What about you archer?" I realized she was talking to me considering I hadn't lowered my bow since they started talking. Now that I thought about it, my arm was getting soar.

"Simmons, and what kind of name is Max? Are you sure you're a girl even?" The smallest girl in their pack stifled a giggle but Max shot her a menacing look.

"Short for Maximum. No more questions about me. This is Nick." She pointed to the tall one with black hair and black eyes. Creepy. "Jeff." She pointed to the one with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes that seemed to be staring off into space. "Brittney." The one with brownish skin and brown hair. "Precious." The little blonde chick with blue eyes. "Zephyr and Total." Zephyr must have been the boy one with blonde hair and blue eyes. That means total was obviously the dog. Weirdoes.

"Where did you guys come from? There's nothing in that direction for miles." Katniss spoke up and nodded in their direction, hand still on my shoulder.

They looked among them selves and nodded. "Umm... We have a campsite down the hill, came hiking." Max spoke up. It was clear she was the leader of the little group.

"Are you sure?" Katniss again, "There's _no_ campsites down that hill. Just a cliff with a creek below it. I think you guys are hiding something. Keep your bow up Keke, we might have a situation."

"Sure, the moment they stepped through the woods I became weary of them." I took a step towards them making them back up a little.

"Alright, alright! We'll tell you, but it's a long story." Max began. Nick seemed to be shooting an angry look and I found that a bit funny, but didn't let my guard down. "We are ninety-eight percent human and two percent avian- as in bird. We flew here."

I let my hand that was holding the arrow in place slacken and it zipped over their heads and stuck itself in the trees behind them. All of a sudden, a shriek came from the woods and Katniss and I raced towards the noise. _Could I have hit someone that I didn't know was standing there? Oh god! _I thought.

But it wasn't a person who I had hit, when I saw who it was, relief flooded through me. I practically jumped into their arms. "Rose! Lissa!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Keke? Keke!" Lissa and Rose ran up to me and we hugged for what seemed like forever. The only thing that broke us apart was that Katniss cleared her throat in an attempt to get my attention.

"Oh! Katniss, this is Lissa and Rose! We used to be such good friends back at the..." I wondered how I was going to explain the whole vampire thing.

Lissa and I are Moroi Princesses. Rose is Lissa's guardian. My guardian is on vacation. The three of us all ran away from the academy, and the academy guards had found Rose and Lissa but not me. They had all been shopping at the mall at the time and I was in the dressing rooms. I had come out and they had disappeared. It had troubled me for weeks but I made friends and moved in with them. Life was good.

"Boarding school!" Oh Rose, she always knew how to improvise.

"Hmmmmm that's cool. Wait, you said that you _were _friends. What happened?" Now it was my turn to improvise.

"I got kicked out. That's all." We all walked into the shade of an oak tree and started to talk, but not before I forgot about the bird kids and whispered the secret to Rose and Lissa.

All of a sudden Katniss yelled and caught the kids as they were trying to sneak off. "Oh no you don't. Get over here. We aren't done talking about your life story." She waved them over and they reluctantly came.

My worse fear was confirmed when Total, the dog, sat down next to Rose and started growing and barking at her. Damn animals. They hated Damphirs.

Precious hit him and told him that it was ridiculous that he was barking. Needless to say, he stopped, but certainly moved away from her.

Rose looked at me and she suppressed a big old' smile. Rose hated that they didn't like her but it wasn't any of their faults. It was natural.

"I used to have a cat, his name was buttercup. He died last year. My sister was devastated-that is until we got her another one." Katniss chuckled then turned to Max and her crew/bird kids. "Okay guys, we need proof that you really are birds."

"_Part _bird. We aren't full anything." Nick spoke up for the first time since they had gotten there. It was quite startling.

"Okay whatever. However you prove it to us, just prove it." Katniss waved her hand dismissively and they all spread out.

All of a sudden the field was a bloom of wings and looks of awkwardness on all of their faces. "Cool." Was all they could say. Really, there was no other word to describe it.

Nick signaled them to all pull their wings back in and they did so. The field looked like it all of a sudden had no life.

They all came to sit in front of the group. "Now do you believe us?" Asked Nick in a mocking tone that had sounded like Katniss moments before. Katniss stuck her tongue out and turned around.

"Tell us your story! _Please!_" Begged Lissa. She always did like stories. Especially good ones like this.

"All right." Began Max. "When we were developing, they fused our DNA with bird DNA and we eventually grew wings."

"Wait- Who is _they?_" Asked Rose who was sitting far enough in front of Lissa to block any unnecessary light.

"Scientists. They did tests and experiments on us and all sorts of things. It was really horrible until we escaped from there about seven years ago." Max's story seemed to end there and they stood up as if to leave.

"Wait!" I called getting up. I ran over to them and wrote down my phone number on Max's arm in permanent marker. "Call me if anything ever goes wrong and you need a master archer." I looked over at Katniss as if to include her too. "Because I _know_ we all didn't meet today by coincidence. Okay? Do you promise?" I looked at her hoping that she trusted her enough to write down the number before it washed off.

"I..." She began.

I looked at her with those eyes that I hoped looked pleading.

"I...Okay. If I ever need a master archer. I'll write this down when I get home. Thanks for... everything I guess." She smiled and unfurled her wings. They were so beautiful. For the slightest moment I wondered what her blood tasted like considering she wasn't all human. I quickly pushed the thought from my head and watched her rise about a foot.

"And sorry about almost killing you with my arrows!"I yelled up and Max actually laughed.

I walked back over to our little group but their faces didn't show welcome expressions. I followed their gaze and saw what they were staring at. At the edge of the meadow were a boy and a girl with a sword in each hand staring up at where Max and her crew just lifted off.

I went over to the tree where my other arrow was still stuck in it. Notching it into my bow, I shot it so it pinned the girl's hat she was holding into the tree behind her. She screamed bloody murder and they all turned to look at me, including my friends behind me. That should get their attention.

Though, I didn't count two swords pointing at me, one having just been ballpoint pen, as positive attention. _CRAP!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I ran back to my group where Katniss already had her bow notched with an arrow and Rose had her silver stake out, even though I was pretty sure that wouldn't do much against a sword. Lissa had her teeth bared although I was pretty sure Lissa wouldn't use them either. I notched her bow and they all watched as they headed towards us.  
>"Stop!" I held up my hand in a stopping motion, hoping that would stop them. Instead, the guy swung his sword and dug it into my arm. "OW! <em>fudge!<em>! What the heck!" I dropped to the ground and clutched my arm as Rose stepped in front of me to shield me from the guy.  
>Katniss stepped forward with her bow and pointed it toward his chest. "Who. Are. You. Guys." She growled.<br>The boy had an astonished look on his face. He pressed a button on his sword and it transformed back into a ballpoint pen. The girl behind him put her sword back into her belt and moved up to stand next to the boy. "Umm...I'm Percy Jackson, and this is-"  
>"Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." The blonde haired girl spoke. She raised her hands in self defense and urged the boy named Percy to do so too. "What are your names?" She gestured to me lying on the ground.<br>"Ke-Keke" I said between breaths.  
>"Katniss" Katniss lowered her bow and knelt down to me and took my arm. I made the mistake of looking at it and nearly passed out. It looked pretty nasty.<br>Annabeth looked at Rose and Lissa with expectant faces. "I'm Rose and this is Lissa." Rose gestured to Lissa but she was already kneeling down by me.  
>"I'll get you into the woods where I can work my magic." Lissa whispered and giggled in my ear and stood up. "Um... Katniss, I don't know this area pretty well, where is the nearest creek? I'd like to take Keke there to clean and bandage her up. You could call me a natural healer." She suppressed a giggle and Katniss pointed towards the west.<br>"About five minutes that way. Do you need help taking her there?"  
>"Umm...I was thinking Rose could help me. Rose? What do you think?"<br>Rose looked down at her and smiled. "Yeah...why don't I help you?" She was obviously catching on about Lissa's plan.  
>"OWW! Hur-Hurry Up!" I shouted at them. They were taking too long to discuss the little matter of taking me to the creek. <p>

Percy Watched as the two girls carried away the one named Keke. "Is she a demigod or a monster?" Annabeth shot him a look that said 'be quiet'.  
>"A what? She's a human, just like me and you." Katniss looked at them suspiciously.<br>"She's not a human." Annabeth spoke this time, pushing Percy behind her. "If she was human the sword would have passed right through her, and we all know it didn't. And if she was a monster, she would have turned to dust, which again, she didn't. So what is she? Demigod?"  
>"First of all, what in the world is a demigod?" Katniss took an arrow from her sheath and held it by her side incase she needed to use it.<br>"Half human half Olympian God. What is she not that?" Percy this time, and he seemed to be looking at Katniss to see if she was one.  
>"She couldn't be, she's too pale. This doesn't make any sense." Annabeth answered her own question this time and she seemed to look puzzled. "AGH! All I know seems to be gone! If you are a human celestial bronze is supposed to pass right through you. If you are a monster it kills you, and if you are a demigod, it just hurts you. She's none of those. So what is she then!" Annabeth seemed to be having a fight with herself as if this really bothered her.<p>

Just then Rose walked into the clearing and cleared her voice.

"She's a vampire princess."

"A what?" Annabeth exclaimed, "What's that supposed to mean? What's a _vampire princess_? Some kind of demon that mated with a mere innocent human? Nice, real nice, she's the offspring of a monster, that's why Percy's blade went through her. _Brilliant._"Annabeth walked over to a nearby rock and sunk down on it with a defeated face.

"Annabeth! I'm sure that's not the whole story. Is it Rose?" Percy went over to Annabeth and crouched down to her height. He gently patted her back and stood back up.

"Well, that's not true! But I'll save it for another time when we all know each other a bit more. All you really need to know is that Lissa's full name is Vasilissa Dragomir, and Keke's is Kekeira Ozera." Rose turned and started to walk back the way she had come but stopped abruptly when a screech came from the woods.

"But what about you full name? Huh?" Percy shot at Rose with some fierceness.

"All you need to know about me is that my name is Rose, and I can be your best friend or worst enemy." And she walked back the way towards the spot where another screech came from.


End file.
